mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Faculty Meeting
A Hero's Curriculum It was a bright and early day at the Texas School of Justice, the No. 1 Hero School within the United States. It had been several days since this year's entrance exam and the teachers were diligently at work within the facility, working on creating lesson plans for the students who had been accepted into T.S.J. High School. Indeed, it was a busy day for the faculty as they geared up to teach the heroes of tomorrow. Within one of the offices, the clattering sound of a keyboard could be heard followed by papers being shuffled around. Sitting at the desk, surrounded by stacks of paper which nearly reached the ceiling, was a voluptuous woman as she typed away vehemently on the computer with a calm look on her face. Without a moment of hesitation, she reached out and grabbed several pieces of paper from a nearby stack, inputting the information into the computer. After a minute of diligent typing, she placed the papers into a folder and organized it into a filing cabinet. As she continued to repeat this process for several minutes, the ringing of a phone could be heard. Glancing over to the school phone, the woman saw it wasn't ringing before she heard it go off again. Sighing upon realizing what it was, she reached into the desk and pulled out a white iPhone and cringed at seeing an unknown number calling her. Taking a moment to compose herself, she pressed the button to answer the phone. "Hello there, this is Sophia Mercury speaking. Might I ask who this is?" Sophia said with a strained smile on her face. She wasn't in the mood to deal with phone calls right now. Unless it was related to hero work or someone within her family desperately needed her attention, there was no reason to call her at this given moment. "Yes. This is Jastarn Brain from Quirky Love Dot Com." A nervous man said on the other line. Sophia pinched the bridge of her nose, doing her best not to sigh in exasperation as she could see where this conversation was going. Still, she might as well get it out of the way before it gets out of hand like the last thirty times. "I see. How might I help you today, Mr. Brain?" She responded, wondering how long this would take. It was annoying to deal with men who wanted to her simply for one reason... "Well, I saw that you had a powerful telepathy Quirk and I have a telekinesis Quirk myself..." Her Quirk. Being born with an incredible Quirk which allowed her to communicate to the minds of those she desired and locate them, she was heavily sought after as a candidate for a to create the perfect "Esper Quirk". "Why me?! There have been plenty of attempts to create such a Quirk and all of which have been successful in their own way! Why not try to strengthen an already existing Quirk, instead of making another one?!" Sophia internally ranted, wanting to scream to the heavens. No matter how many times she dealt with it, or even demanded they take her information off of the website, it was somehow found again. She was ready to cry and drown her sorrows in rum and coke. "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this but I'm currently not looking for a relationship. I've told that website to take my information down several times within the past." Her voice was robotic at this point, wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible. She had work to do and listening to this fuck boy wasn't on her list of plans. "Look, how about a da-!" Before he could continue, Sophia had ended the called and blocked the number, ridding herself of the problem at the core. The balls on the man, he didn't even try to hide his intention. Most of them at least tried to play it off until the first date when she read their mind (with their consent, of course) and found out their true intention. As she took a moment to relax in her chair, her phone went off once more. Glaring at the device with irritation, she picked it up to see who was calling her now before realizing it was the reminder to alert her of the meeting she had with the principal. Grabbing her electronic clipboard from atop of a stack of papers, she rushed out the door and powerwalked to his After several moments, she arrived at her destination and knocked at the door before entering to see the principal of the No. 1 Hero School, Michael Ludwig, sitting at his desk with his signature stoic look. "Good evening, Principal Ludwig. I apologize for being late to our meeting." Sophia said as she stood in front of him, making sure to have the key information she needed for their discussion. Much like his vice-principal, Ludwig had also received a ton a phone calls. Concerned parents wondering what their child had been up to, while others simply complained that their children could not pass the entrance exam. Ludwig cared not for any of their concerns, but only for the things he had to do in order to keep T.S.J. High School on top as Number One. Rambling through a stack of papers, Ludwig had finally found the one he'd seemingly been looking for. As he'd begun reading it, Sophia entered his office as elegant as she could be, yet she was almost as stern as Ludwig was himself. It was why the two of them worked together so well. He trusted her with decisions he could not make and she was his main support for the ones the community did not. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Sophia. I will not hold it against you. Take a seat so that we can begin." Sliding the paper he'd been reading across the table to Sophia so that she could see it, he let out a grunt. As she would look at it, she would see that it was a roster ranking students by their grades. Grabbing the roster sheet as she sat down, Sophia couldn't help but frown at the sight of how many students passed for his area of the entrance exam. A total of eleven students had successfully passed with three barely missing the margin, being let in on the basis that they would go through the remedial course. A small part of her felt pity but it was quickly squashed by the recalling what the test consisted of. If they couldn't give their all for a basic written test, quirk apprehension test, and villain scenario, they didn't belong in a hero school. "This certainly explains the number of angry phone calls we have been receiving from parents asking why their 'next No. 1 Hero' hadn't been let into the school," Sophia said in a deadpan voice. As she focused on each individual, she saw who held the highest score. "Michael Davis was the one who came in first? As the son of Makayla, I suppose it isn't surprising with his heritage." Ludwig nodded in agreeance before pointing towards the notes next to his name, "Look at the notes. While he may be gifted like Makayla and Donnell, he's much like his father in terms of personality. Rash and repulsive, I can almost guarantee he won't be working with his classmates." Looking up to gaze upon Sophia, he could sense the concern and pity she had deep within her soul and it would be rude for him to not address after being aware of its existence. Finger sliding down to those that made it into the school after being offered a class to help get them to the correct level, Ludwig knocked on his desk. "I had only twenty-five students pass the entrance exam. We had to split them among the two freshman classes. The Board of Education did not like my decision and forced me to pick up at least three more students to fill in the seats for the classes. If I could have, I would have left them to find another school because the T.S.J. only produces the best." Grunting, Ludwig turned a blind eye to the situation. His finger dragged across the paper and landed upon the name right under Michael's "Leonardo". "I had been considering the girl, Bellatrix, but this one really caught my attention. His paper and situation scores were good, and had he been a bit more combat orientated he'd have blown that Davis out of the wind." Sliding three more pieces of paper from in front of himself, he turned them around so that Sophia could read them. They had been rosters from each of the classes for every grade level, Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior in that exact order. "My meeting with the B.O.E was less of me reporting and them giving orders... Felt as though I'd been at war all over again." He said in a bothered tone. "Apparently they know what's better for my school than I do." He said calmly, but he had obviously been annoyed evident by his fist slamming into his desk. "Each of the top-ranking schools in America seems to have an "elite"," he used air quotes around the word, "group of students which represent their school. Even foreign schools are utilizing this same formula." He then looked back down to the papers, "Except for us, of course. That is what our meeting today is for: the creation of the Elite 10." Reaching for his mug on his desk, he took a quick sip and placed it back down. "I don't want to rank these students, but we need to decide on ten students who will respect the T.S.J. by being the face. I'd like to "team" around their "Team Captain". Do you have any ideas on a Captain?" Sophia thought for a moment, trying to recall the various students who she had known and witnessed over this coming semester. Obviously, the freshmen were out of the question due to their lack of experience and other factors. There wasn't anyone with the juniors who excluded the qualities to be considered a captain and the same for sophomores. That left the seniors and if she was honest, there was only one student who came to mind. "If I had to make a recommendation, it would probably have to be Skye White of ." Sophia declared, bringing up the information she had on the girl. "From what I have seen from her, and what's been said about her internships, she displays incredible charisma, level-headedness, and judgment skills befitting of a captain-no, a Hero." Ludwig squinted his sole eye, "Hmmm.." Stroking his chin, he nodded agreeing with Sophia once more. "Agreed. She seems to have shown exemplary scores, even surpassing T.S.J's own standards. She's caught more than ten villains, albeit some without permission to engage in Hero Activity and over the summer she saved Catapult's life." Looking over her record, a slight grin grew on her face. "And look, she's been Makayla's intern for four years and still is, explains why she did what she did those times. Catapult claims she'll be the next Number One Hero, so there's no doubt she fits as a captain for the group." Drinking from his mug again, he leaned back in his chair, what about these two; "Leonardo and Noah Patricks... One's book smart and the other one is combative capable with his light-speed quirk?" Sophia tapped her chin in thought. "They are also excellent candidates for the position of Team Captain. However, Leonardo is still inexperienced. Being smart doesn't translate to being wise." She said, not being harsh but simply stating facts. "After going through his hero internship, he'll acquire an understanding of the world of heroism and then, he will be a true candidate for a team leader." Browsing to her electronic clipboard until she reached Noah, Sophia recited the information within his file. "Noah, on the other hand, would make an exceptional leader. Much like Skye, he has personally taken down several villains with some difficulty. He seems to have come quite far since the incident from three years ago. While I am unsure of his leadership skills, this could be used as a learning experience for him." She said with a glance towards her boss. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting this to be so difficult." "I'll propose this then." He held up two fingers, "We place the representative from Class Star-A as captain and the representative from Class Star-B as co-captain. Maybe that'll help the relationship between the two classes." "That could work. Those two classes have had their rivalry since they were freshmen and while it was endearing at first, it might translate over to their hero work." Sophia nodded in agreement. "As for the other members, I guess they will be chosen based on their overall capabilities and potential as heroes?" "Indeed, are will be able to choose from either of the four grade levels." Principal Ludwig said, looking at the four rosters resting in front of Sophia. He knew that this whole thing was tedious, but if the board ordered it, then he'd need to carry out said orders until they were met. "I didn't expect this to take as much thought as it already is, That's why I've chosen to call you in and lend a hand with this." "Then I purpose an idea," Sophia said, placing down her electronic clipboard in order to focus solely on Ludwig. "Instead of choosing the rest of the members now, we wait until after this year's hero internship. We can properly gather information for the freshmen to see who amongst them display the marking to be within the Elite 10. After all, while the Board of Education requires us to do our group of elite students, they never specified when." Sophia gave a smirk. "This even applies to the other students of higher grades." Category:Arukana Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays